Talk:Whiterun (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I was wondering if anyone could pleas tell me where the first paragraph is sourced from. How do we know that trolls and Horme bandits attacked this city? : Pocket Guide to the Empire, third edition, circa 3E 432. In short, it's old information... pre-Oblivion Crisis. : : But doesn't that mean that the city would have recovered if it has been hundreds of years? : Oblivion Crisis occured what, 100 years before Skyrim, somewhere near that number? Don't you think : the city would have recovered by then? : FreightFright (talk) 21:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC)FreightFright the werewolf totems Where is the undercroft in whiterun? another page said to go there but i cant find it at all??? Cstau7 Do you mean the Underforge? FreightFright (talk) 00:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC)FreightFright Repairing Whiterun So after the Civil War line, does Whiterun ever get completely repaired so that those two houses are accessible again? Vex likes to assign missions to Hreimskr's house, which of course can't be entered. Computermaster (talk) 02:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) M4st4 Ch13f (talk) 02:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) In Whiterun cannons keep attacking the F*#$ing City and i cant find whose shooting them? HELPM4st4 Ch13f (talk) 02:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I Just Had A Really Sudden Thought... Don't you think that all the Whiterun guards and everyone in Dragonsreach should have Skyforge steel weapons? :Those cost money. Nuf said? -- Lexmechanic (talk) 18:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Dunno who wrote that opening paragraph, or how true everything mentioned in it is, but that's some good writin' right there! Seriously. Whoever wrote it, very well-done. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 01:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Forsworn... in Whiterun I was just going to Whiterun, when I found myself being attacked by 4 Forsworn. I killed them of course. Anyway, I was wondering, is this was a glitch or a natural happening? Spookystorm (talk) 07:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I've had something similar, where I fast traveled from what I thought was a peaceful location and went to Whiterun. The game actually glitched, letting me fast travel even though three bandits were there, and the bandits were cut down when the game loaded in Whiterun. 17:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Please fix spelling and grammar in this paragraph in the bugs section The following paragraph contains horrendous grammar and I feel impelled to point out the errors: Another easier way to get out of the city is as soon as entering whiterun, you make a right and go a little ways and make another right into the small space that is surrounded by walls, jump up on top of the barrel and facing the wall farthest away from the barrel jump and try getting into the small hole, this takes a few tries but after succeeding climb across the wall and get outside of the hole, from there follow the wall and when you see an incline with an invisible ground go up it and make a left and you should be able to go through the rocks and access eurlend gray manes chest containing all of his items. Please change the above paragraph to resemble the lower paragraph or at least a reasonable facsimile: SAVE BEFORE THIS!! An easier way out of the city is to do this: As soon as you enter Whiterun, turn right and go into the little tower. While you are in the tower, turn right again and you will see a barrel in a small space surrounded by low walls. Jump on top of the barrel, then turn right. The wall farthest away from you has a lower part on it. Aim at that part, then aim a little higher. Sprint-jump at it and you should land on it. If you fail, keep trying until you make it. Once on it, walk off out into unloaded Skyrim. Follow the wall until you are behind the Skyforge. Climb the rocks and one of them will be fake (if you get stuck in a crevice you cannot get out of, reload and try again). You fall through it and will be under Whiterun. You will see a chest under the Skyforge. This is Eorlund Gray-Mane's Do Not Delete chest. You can loot it of valuable items to sell. To get back into Whiterun, walk through the steps to Jorrvaskr. Thank you, 01:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC)A Concerned Citizen of Tamriel 01:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Can Dragons... Attack Whiterun? never happened to me once. 05:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : I haven't encounted any inside Whiterun, but I have encounted them attacking inside Windhelm, Solitude and Riften. 06:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : It might be because there is not enough space on the ground for them to land in Whiterun or the other cities. : EbonySkyrim (talk) 06:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragons! I've seen them. It is possible, if ever so remotely, to have dragons spawn while in a city. There is an area next to Dragonsreach with just enough room for a dragon to land. Durnehviir once followed me to Whiterun and landed there. He may have immedently disintegrated upon landing, but that's not the point. Zelron (talk) 06:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) But can a enemy Dragon, one that intends to eat you, actually attack the city? I know they can attack Riverwood and Dawnstar, but never, EVER Whiterun. 07:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, because other people have experienced it in their games. I don't know why someone would lie about having seen a dragon attack inside Whiterun or another walled-in city for that matter. 20:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Whiterun secret chest bug Everybody probably knows about the secret chest under Whiterun. Well, I've encountered a bug sevrel times on the PS3 and Xbox 360. What happens is that the chest appears to be empty, and I don't know how or why it happens. After a while, I don't know what I do but it fills itself again. The problem is that sometimes it takes a very long while to fill itself. Does someone know how to fix this? 15:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Some Links to add: cs:Whiterun de:Weißlauf es:Carrera Blanca (Ciudad) it:Whiterun nl:Whiterun pl:Biała Grań ru:Вайтран Mike alias the Checker (talk) 15:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just had something really weird happen. I fast-traveled to Whiterun but, when the loading screen disappeared, I was standing inside Warmaiden's. - Erik the Mad (talk) 18:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I am unable to enter Dragonsreach because when I do a gigantic lightning bolt kills a servant. I've tried assaulting a gaurd and paying off bounties, reloading the same save, reloading old saves, and (after playing an old save) going back after completing a completely different quest. Is this normal or not? 04:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) WEIRD bug in Whiterun I was lollygaggin' around Dragonsreach palace and all of a sudden, a skeleton appeared under the bridge. It was emty, so I thought to pull the body up so it isn't in the water (It made a noise, it was annoying). when i dregged it to the 2nd staircase (NOT the one in the water) I fell thru the ground, but just under the stone. I got out, but was creeped out by that. Anyone else got that bug? Or is it a glitch? R Another weird bug I just used the first two words of Whirlwind Sprint from about the top of the stairs to the Wind District, landed on the well and got stuck under the map. Has anyone else experienced this? I've been trying to re-produce it, but have had no luck, yet. - Erik the Mad (talk) 16:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC)